


The night we met

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Broken Hearts, Drabble, choosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: Derek and Aaron want Spencer to choose.





	The night we met

“I can’t decide between you two. I love both of you.” Spencer quietly told them with a broken voice and tears running down his face, falling onto the floor.

 

“You need to decide.” Morgan told him, looking him up and down. It didn’t go unnoticed for Reid that his eyes are filled with love and hope.

 

“While I normally don’t agree with Morgan, he’s right, Spencer. You need to decide between us.” Hotch said which made something in him crack and more tears started to fall down his face, the first sob following seconds after that.

 

“I can’t decide between you two. I love both of you and if you two would truly love me, you would accept it and let me be together with both of you. Polyamory relationships are a thing and they’re working. But both of you are to selfish and just want me for theirselves to even acknowledge that this would be the better opinion than having me choose between you two.” Reid told them, trying to sound angry but the tears betrayed his voice which made everything sound like a broken plead.

 

“Maybe we are selfish for wanting you but that’s how we are.” Derek said.

 

“You don’t even consider a polyamory relationship. You want be to be only yours. And if I would choose you, what then? Do you think that I’ll just forget Aaron and that my feelings for him will be gone?” He incredulously asked.

 

“Yes.” Morgan said and Reid shook his head, turning away from them.

 

“If you two would really love me, you two would at least consider it and stop being so selfish for once in your life. I’m not choosing between you two. I’d rather break both your hearts and mine then choose which is exactly what’s going to happen. Right now, I even regret meeting you two in that night.” Spencer said and started to walk away. Before he closed the door behind him, he heard both of them say, “we don’t regret the night we met.”

 

Without thinking about what was said, he let the door close behind him and started to walk away from the two men he loves with a broken heart.


End file.
